Blood in the Alley
by benadryl-anecdotes
Summary: Gerard thinks he's done with love after he loses his partner in a tragic accident. M/M. Gerard Way/Frank Iero
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Gerard pov)

"So how was your date yesterday? " she asked me. Guhhhh! Why can't we just walk back to work. It was going fine—just random chitchat while eating lunch. I try to smile at her but it just turns to a grimmis. Her smile falls as she looks at me expectantly.

"It was fine. " I finally answer her, while nodding. I look away. She's going to see my pain. I know that's not what she wants to hear. She wants to hear details about a lovely evening. She wants to see me get swept of my feet… Well that's fucking not happening. No matter how many dates she sets up.

She slows her pace. I keep walking…until I feel her fingers tug on my elbow. She wants my full attention. I take a deep breath and look at her. She deserves my attention.

"Gerard. Brian was two years ago," she says soothingly. I see the pain in her eyes. I know she hurts too. Brian was her brother, but he was my world. I release the air I didn't realize I was holding. I feel light-headed. But it's better than a vacant chest.

"I just...still miss him." I can't look at her anymore. Her eyes are too similar, but without that hint of mischief that Brian's had.

"Sometimes I still see him coming down the hall to the ER." I say to the crack on the sidewalk. I hear the smile bank on her face when she says, "He was always so eager to get to his patients." Her smile falls. She knows what she said.

Brian had off for two days but he was on call if more surgeons were needed for an emergency. He was called in while we finished with dinner. He didn't make it to the hospital on his own. His car was hit full on by another vehicle that veered off his lane. Both drivers died on impact.

I take a lung full of air, to stop my mind from racing back to that day, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "He was an excellent surgeon." I say to her. I know she wasn't trying to bring up bad memories.

I get us walking again. My arm securely around her shoulders. I give her another light squeeze, letting her know that we'll be fine…eventually.

"I don't need anyone else," I reassure myself-not letting her hear my words though. I have my career to keep me busy. We don't talk after that. She's probably remembering him, as I am guilty of.

As we come to the end of the block before getting to the hospital, a noise in the alley brings me out of my musings. It's mostly dark in there. Only a bit of light coming through from the top of the buildings. I halt our movements. She's caught by surprise. She must've been deeper in thought.

"What is it?" She asks. "Maybe it's just a cat." I take a few steps. My eyes are adjusting now. I hear the sound again. It's a gurgling cough accompanied by the gust of wind.

"It's no cat. " I say as I start running toward the crumpled up figure on the ground.

"Gerard! " she hollers at me. I don't stop. I finally get to the dark figure. It's a boy. I roll him over carefully. He looks older than I first thought. I can see him better now. He has nasty cut on his brow. A thin ribbon of blood trailing down his neck to a...scorpion tattoo on his neck. "Your parents must have loved that, huh?" He doesn't answer. His black tee-shirt looks wet and sticky. Blood. My brain tells me as the tangy metallic odor his my nose. "

Amy get help!" I yell to the nurse that was almost at my side. She turns on her heels and stars running to the entrance of the hospital.

"Sir! Can you hear me?" I ask him. "Where are you hurt?" Still no response. I try to check his vitals. His pulse is very weak. The spring air is much cooler here.

"This man needs to be in the ER now!" I tell myself as I gather him into my arms and heave both of us up off the ground. His head lulls toward me as I start jogging towards the hospital. His eyelids crack open as he tries to focus on who's got him. He looks frightened, but then relaxes before passing out again.

"Hey," I lightly nudge. "STAY WITH ME" I plead, as I increase my pace.

We get to the back entrance of the hospital—the ER. I see Amy and other people in scrubs walking toward us with a gurney in tow. As soon as I get to them, I place him down carefully. He tries to open his eyes again. "Stay with me," I tell him as I turn and start barking orders as we head to a room.

I'm in my element now. Here, I have no thoughts of a life not fully lived without my love. I have no regrets in the orchestrated chaos of the emergency room. My thoughts are clear-my movements are precise.

His clothes are removed promptly. I need to know where the blood is coming from. His chest and abdomen are painted dark red. They quickly clean off his body. It's covered in red blotches starting to bruise. Curiosity strikes all our faces as we find a tin wire taped to his torso.

"Someone find his name and get in touch with the authorities!" I order. "They might be looking for him."

A nurse goes through his discarded clothing. "Frank!" She hollers out. "Frank Iy-er-o" she stumbles out.

"Frank. Your going to be fine." I let him know. He doesn't respond. I find three deep puncture wounds. "Knife. No bullets to dig out." I let the room know. One on his chest and two on his stomach. I notice he has several other tattoos here also, including his arms.

"Call OR tell them he's on his way" I inform a nurse. We're able to get him breathing properly by the time they come to take him away for surgery. As they wheeled him around out of the room, his eyes found mine briefly before they were shut again. My stomach made the slightest of movements, but I felt it.

I made my way to take a shower afterward. I hadn't noticed all the blood that he had left on me as I carried him, until Amy asked if I was alright. As I tossed my bloody clothes into the bin, I heard my name being called for another emergency. Back to work.

A/N: First attempt at writing again. First time i actually publish anything on here. All mistakes are my own.

This story just came to me as I was passing out after talking some benadryl. I don't know how long it's going to be, but I do have more ideas. Next chapter will be Frank's pov. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Frank's POV)

It's so dark. It's so fucking cold. I was trying to get to somewhere. "Fuck! That hurts." My stomach is soaked in blood. I can't... can't breath. The hospital. "I almost made it," I think to myself before blackness takes me.

Warm hands are on my face. "Wait!" I say, but nothing comes out. Someone's got me! "No!" I try again. They found me! I can't move. I can barely open my eyes. I try harder. This man... He's not... not one of them. I feel warm now. Safe. Blackness takes me again.

A rush of noise hits my ears. I'm cold again. "Hey! What's going on?" I try, but I don't hear my voice coming out. I start to freak out when I feel my clothes being pulled off me.

"Frank your going to be fine," the same voice tells me. I belive him.

I'm floating again. Being moved. I try to open my eyes again. I see him.


End file.
